Marissa Malfoy
by miss e malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't a real person and is actually Marissa Malfoy twin sister of Draco Malfoy what would happen if Harry and Ron find out! Dark!Herione/Marissa.
1. characters

**Characters:**

Malfoy's- Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Marissa and Marco.

Granger's- Harold, Jean and Hermione.

Flint's- Michael, Mary and marcus.

Parkinson's- Patrick, Pamela and Pansy.

Pucey's- Paul, Lucy and Adrian.

Nott's- Thomas, Tabitha and Theodore.

Zabini's- Antonio, Emilia, Blaise and Adrianna.

Greengrass'-Damian, Anastasia , Daphne and Astoria.

Bulstrode's- Maxim , Marishka and Millicent.

Crabb's- Vincent Sr., Violet and Vincent Jr.

Goyle's- Gregory Sr., Gabrielle and Gregory Jr.

Lestrange's- Rudolphus, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Bridget.

**Married/dating couples:**

Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco and Pansy.

Marcus and Marissa.

Marco and Adriana.

Michael and Mary.

Patrick and Pamela.

Paul and Lucy.

Adrian and Daphne.

Thomas and Tabitha.

Theodore and Astoria.

Antonio and Emilia.

Blaise and Millicent.

Damian and Anastasia.

Maxim and marishka.

Vincent Sr. and Violet.

Gregory Sr. and Gabrielle.

Vincent Jr. and Gregory Jr.

Rudolphus and Bellatrix.

Rabastan and Bridget.

Harold and jean.

There will also be a little bit of Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny.


	2. chapter one

Marissa Malfoy

By miss e malfoy

Summary:

Does anyone know who Marissa Malfoy is? Or what happened to Draco Malfoy's twin sister? Well why don't you just ask Hermione Granger. - sorry bad summary, better story.

Chapter one - prologue.

Marissa/Hermione P.O.V

My name is Marissa Bellatrix Malfoy, twin of Draco Rudolophus Malfoy, and older sister of Marco Lucius Malfoy and daughter and little princess- well in my daddy's eyes anyway- of Lucius Alexander Malfoy and Narcissa Alexis Black-Malfoy. You may also know me as Hermione Jean Granger daughter of Harold and Jean Granger.

You see Hermione Granger is not even a real person, in-fact nether are any of the Granger's, they are just actors my father hired to pretend to be my "parent's", to make the act look real. "What act" you may ask yourself, well I'll just tell you the story from the beginning.

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter people, but believe me this story is about to get a lot more interesting!


	3. the beginning

Chapter two - the beginning

(Normal P.O.V)

It was the sixth of July the year 1980, it was a beautiful summers night and in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor was occupied by four adults and two new born babies. Narcissa Malfoy had just given birth to a son and a daughter, her sister Bellatrix Lestrange had delivered the twins and she was now handing the boy over to Narcissa while her husband Rudolphus Lestrange handed the girl to Lucius.

Bellatrix was looking at her new born niece and nephew and said to her sister;

"oh Cissy they are just gorgeous, what are you going to name them?"

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other ad both nodded, Narcissa gestured for Lucius to tell them. Lucius then said with a huge grin on his face,

"we are going to name them Draco Rudolphus Malfoy and Marissa Bellatrix Malfoy!"

At the moment of hearing their names they were ecstatic,

"oh! who's going to be their god parents?!" asked a over joyed Bellatrix.

This time it was Narcissa who replied;

"why you Bella and Rudolphus, Lucius and I could not think of anyone better."

After another hour or so Bella and Rudolphus left leaving a tired Narcissa and a still exited Lucius. He could see his wife was tired so he changed the bed sheets with his wand and took baby Draco from her arms. Once she had said goodnight to the twins, Lucius left their room to put them in the nursery.

(In the nursery)

Lucius placed Draco in the white crib with green blankets and Marissa in the white crib with silver blankets. He walked over to his son and said good night and watched as he shut his greyish blue eye's. He then walked back over to his daughter who just smiled up at him, he smiled back at her and she giggled.

Marissa had her mother's blue eyes and curly platinum blond hair where as Draco looked more like Lucius with greyish blue eyes and straight platinum blond hair. Lucius smiled at the thought of his children, he leaned over and kissed Marissa's forehead and then whispered;

"my little princess."

Lucius then stood up straight and walked to the door and used his wand to put the candles out and softly shut the door.

Lucius walked down the hallway till he got to the room he and his wife shared. He opened the door quietly and walked in to find Narcissa already asleep. Lucius smiled at his wife with her curly platinum blond hair cascading across the emerald green silk pillow cases. He quickly removed his clothing and put on his silk pyjamas and joined his wife in a deep sleep.


	4. one year later

Chapter three- one year later. Part one.

Normal P.O.V.

It was two days till the twins birthday and the Malfoy's were sitting eating there dinner, with Lucius at the head of the table and Narcissa at the other end. Marissa and Draco were sitting in the middle with Marissa closer to Lucius and Draco closer to Narcissa so they could help them if they needed it.

They were all quietly eating their dinner when there was tapping at the window. A house elf hurried over to the and let a owl in, the owl had black shiny feathers and blood red eyes. Lucius and Narcissa both looked at each other when the owl landed in front of Lucius and dropped a letter with the dark mark as a wax seal, but before it could fly away Marissa pulled one of its feathers out and the owl turned round and pecked her finger and flew back out the window.

By this point Lucius had picked up the screaming girl and now was stroking her hair and holding a handkerchief around her finger while holding her close to him. Narcissa come over to Lucius and Marissa with Draco in her arms and opened the letter and handed it to Lucius.

Lucius read aloud;

"dear Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,

I want the two of you to come to my safe house to discus some important matters. I would also like you to bring your children along with you as the things we need to discus involve them.

Yours sincerely

.L.V."

Lucius looked up at his worried wife and she asked,

"what do you think the dark lord want's with the children?"

"Narcissa my dear, I have not got a clue"- replied Lucius who was still trying to think of a answer himself- "but I think we should hurry up and go because we don't want to keep him waiting.

Lucius took Draco from Narcissa so she could go get their cloak's, while Narcissa did that Lucius took Marissa and Draco through to the sitting room where he set them both on one of the couches and got their blankets and started to wrap them around them.

Lucius wrapped Draco in a black blanket with the family cress on it and it was the same with Marissa's but it was emerald green.

Cissy (Narcissa) came back with her cloak on and handed Lucius his, she then Draco up from the couch. Once Lucius had his cloak on he picked Marissa up off the couch and let Narcissa take his arm and disappeared them to the dark lords safe house.

Once at the safe house they were greeted by an old house elf, the house elf led the Malfoy's to the dark lord's study. When they reached the study the house elf disappeared and Lucius stretched his arm out and knocked on the door.

They heard a muffled 'enter' from the other side of the door, the Malfoy's did as they were told and entered. Once inside the shabby cold study, they noticed they were not the only ones summoned by the dark lord that night. The other pureblood families there that night were the Flint's, Parkinson's, Zabini's, Nott's and Pucey's (I'm going to add in a chapter telling everyone their first names and who they are going to marry in the future).

They walked till they were in front of their lord and bowed down to him and both Lucius and Narcissa said 'my lord' while Draco and Marissa stayed silent. Lucius and Narcissa then stood and the dark lord said in a pleased but disgusted voice;

"Lucius, Narcissa so good of you to bring your… children like me requested."

Lucius just nodded and the Malfoy's took their place between the Flint's and Parkinson's- the Flint's had their two year old son Marcus and the Parkinson's had their daughter Pansy who was one like Draco and Marissa.

"The reason my dear follower that I asked you to be here tonight is because I want to talk to you about your children's future."

All the adults in the room looked at their children while the dark lord continued;

"Tomorrow evening I am going to the Potter's house to get rid of the boy but if something happens to me and the boy lives, I want someone to be a spy and befriend him to find out his fears and his weaknesses."

He stopped to look at everyone and his blood red eyes landed on Lucius and Marissa and he continued without looking away from the two Malfoy's;

"I want your daughter Lucius to that job for me; I want her to pretend to be a mud blood and to befriend Potter and earn his trust if I ever fail. Also she will have to wear glamour or that fool Dumbledore won't be fooled so easily."

Everyone in the room gasped and Lucius then answered after coming out of his shock said;

"Yes, of course my lord."

The dark lord smirked and then said;

"Good, you all may leave now."

And with those words everyone left the room; the Malfoy's were walking ahead of everyone else thinking about what just happened. The Flint's and Parkinson's caught up and fell into steps with them; Narcissa was the one that noticed them because Lucius was too busy looking at his beloved little girl Marissa.

Narcissa invited them over and a drink and they could stay over as well if they liked, both families agreed and they all flooed to Malfoy manor.

Once they arrived at the manor they sat in the living room with the children on the floor so they could play and the sat on the couches and a house brought them all drinks of fire whiskey.

Patrick Parkinson was the first to speak asking how Lucius and Narcissa were taking the news of their daughter's mission. Narcissa answered him while looking at Marissa;

"We are a little shocked but honoured that our daughter can handle something like this."

They all looked over at the children to see Marcus and Marissa hugging and Draco and Pansy playing with magical building blocks. The adults decided that it was getting late and time to put the children to bed.

The only problem was when they separated Marissa and marcus they started to cry and it was the same with Pansy and Draco so they ended up putting them in the same bed in Draco and Marissa room's. Once they had all said goodnight to all of the children the adults decided to retire to their rooms as well.


	5. ten years later part 1

Chapter five. 10 years later. Part one.

It was two weeks before Draco and Marissa would be going to Hogwarts and because the dark lord failed to kill Harry Potter Marissa would have to complete the mission she was given as a baby.

Today they were going out to buy their school supplies with the list they got with their Hogwarts letters Marissa's letter was addressed to Hermione Granger the name they had chosen while their mother got more dresses because she was seven months pregnant.

Marissa .P.O.V.

I woke up at seven-thirty with my mother shouting on me to get up; I groaned as I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I took a shower and then put my silk black dressing gown on and walked into my wardrobe.

I picked out a black short-sleeved t-shirt, black skirt, black tights, and black shoes with silver bows and a black blazer with a silver snack brooch that had emerald-green eyes. I put them on and headed down stairs to the dinning room for breakfast.

I walked in and everyone wasn't in their normal seats apart for my father, my father as always was sitting at the head of the table but instead of my mother sitting at the other end of the table she was sitting to my fathers left while my brother Draco sat to his right.

I figured we had family or friends coming over for breakfast so I walked up to my father and kissed his cheek and said good morning and did the same to my mother and then sat on the other side of her.

Dobby then entered and set my full English breakfast in front of me, I started to eat when the doorbell rang and both Draco and I said

"I'll get it."

- At the same time. We started to argue who should go answer it but my father then stood and said he would get it; Draco and I both went in a mood till we realised the guests were our godparents, aunt Bella and uncle Roddy, the Flint's and the Parkinson's.

Draco and I both jumped from our seats and hugged them all - well Draco shook uncle Roddy, Mr. Flint's and Mr. Parkinson's hand and gave Marcus a manly hug. We all walked back into the dinning room and sat down, I was now sitting next to Marcus and Draco was now sitting next to Pansy.

Two house elves then came with their breakfast; Marcus and I started to talk about Hogwarts and he said;

"It really isn't that bad, not as scary as I thought it would be. It's just rubbish that you aren't going to be in Slytherin. Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm going to try out for the quidditch team this year."

I smiled at Marcus; I had a huge crush on him but I couldn't admit it to him. I told him he would no doubt get on the team; he thanked me by giving me a one-armed hug and I blushed.

We started to listen to the rest and they started talking about me, Draco and Pansy going to Hogwarts. Aunt Bella asked;

"What are you going to do with the pretending to be a mudblood thing?"

And my fathers reply was;

"Well Bella, when we get to kings cross station on the first we are going to meet the actors there but we are going to put the glamour on Marissa before we leave."

My aunt Bella just nodded and then looked at Draco and said;

"I take it you are not looking forward to this just as much as your sister is?"

Draco just looked at his breakfast and Pansy rubbed his arm in a comforting way, while under the table Marcus was holding my hand under the table and rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile, he gave me one back then I turned round to see mother, Mrs. Flint, aunt Bella and Mrs. Parkinson smiling at each other that was never a good sign. I then looked at Draco and saw he was looking at his breakfast, I knew he hated it more than me but I couldn't get out of it. I turned to my father and asked;

"Daddy, do I really have to do this?"

My father just looked at me with sad eyes and said;

"Yes princess you do, I know this is hard for the two of you but when the dark Lord returns you won't have to pretend anymore."

He smiled at me then added;

"What about the night before you and Draco leave we invite the Nott's, Pucey's, greengrass' and the Zabini's over for a dinner party and I'm sure the Flint's and the Parkinson's will come along too."

The Flint's and the Parkinson's agreed and Draco and I smiled at each other.

Bella's .P.O.V.

Once we ad eaten our breakfast Lucius, Rudolphus, Michael and Patrick went to work Narcissa, Mary, Pamela and I took the children shopping for their school supplies.

Once all the men had left to go to work we all got our cloaks on; when we left to go to Diagon Ally Marcus escorted Rissa (Marissa) and Draco did the same to Pansy. We went into the sitting room and went over to the fire-place and floo'd to the Leaky Caldron. When we got there we walked through the passage way and into the busy street of Diagon Ally. Draco, Pansy, Marcus and Rissa walked in front while us women planned out what we were going to do first, Cissa then said to us all;

"Tell you what let's get the children's school supplies then go to Madam Malkin's to get their school robes and we could get some more robes as well; then once we're done the children can wander around for an hour or so and we could meet them at the Zabini's restaurant."

We all agreed and told the kids and they said it was a good idea; we all went to get their school supplies and wands, then we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. The kids got the new school robes and then once they were paid for they left to do their own thing.

Marissa .P.O.V.

Marcus, Draco, Pansy and I walked out of Madam Malkin's shop and down Diagon Ally; we were all trying to decide what to do but Draco and Pansy wanted to go get some ice cream but Marcus and I wanted to go to the quidditch shop. Draco then said;

"Why don't Pansy and I meet you two at the Zabini's restaurant in about an hour?"

We all agreed and went our separate ways.

While Marcus and I were walking to the shop I noticed Marcus had started to fidget as though he was nervous. When we finally got to the shop and went in and looked at all the brooms and equipment; but I couldn't go any further into the store Marcus stopped me by putting his hand on my arm. I looked at him in confusion and he said;

"Marissa, I need to tell you something"

- He looked down and looks really nervous, I wondered what was bothering him, and I hoped it wasn't something that was bad but before I could ask he continued -

"You see Marissa, ever since I was ten or eleven I've really liked you but I didn't know how to tell you. But now because I won't really see you anymore I really had to tell you how I felt even if you don't feel the same way about me."

He then finally looked away from the ground and at me and I could see he was telling the truth.

I just stood there shocked for a moment then I smiled and hugged Marcus tight. I took him a while to come out of his own shock but once he had he hugged me back just as tight. We finally let go of each other and looked into each others eyes and then slowly leaned forward and kissed. It was just a little peck but after we pulled away we kissed again lasting longer this time (about ten seconds). After that we continued to look around the shop holding hands and talking about random things.

Once we left the shop we noticed we only had half an hour left before we had to go to the restaurant so we decided to go into the pet shop and have a look around. When we were inside I said to Marcus;

"I really need to get a pet for school but I don't know what to get, an owl or a cat."

Marcus then said;

"I think it would be best if you got a cat to keep you company; but it is really up to you."

I just nodded and agreed and went to the section were the cats and kittens were kept. We walked around and looked till a small ball of ginger fully caught my eye; I started to walk towards it. Once I got to the fluffy kitten I picked it up and I thought it was so cute and I started to stroke it. It started to purr and I didn't notice Marcus had moved behind me and said in my ear;

"I think you should get him 'cause he clearly likes you and you already love him."

I jumped when I heard his voice but he just chuckled and but his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder. I just nodded and said;

"I think I will get him but I still think I should maybe get an owl so I can owl you, daddy, mother, Draco and all the others."

Then Marcus said;

"Why don't you buy the kitten and I'll buy you an owl, seen as you will be owling me the most."

I started to protest but Marcus was already heading over to the owl section of the store so I followed. We were looking at them till a brown and white owl caught my attention. It had deep purple eyes and a sort of golden coloured beak. Marcus must have noticed me looking at the bird because he came over and held out his arm for the owl to jump onto it. The owl went onto his arm and held it in front of me and he said with a smile;

"So, I take it I'll be buying you this one then."

I just nodded and smiled shyly back. We went to the counter and paid for the owl and kitten. We also bought a golden cage for my owl and a wicker basket for my kitten. We headed out the shop and realised we only had five minutes to get to the Zabini's restaurant, so Marcus grabbed my free hand and we ran.

When we got there we saw Draco, Pansy, mother, auntie Bella, Mrs. Flint and Mrs. Parkinson waiting outside the restaurant for us. We apologised for being a little late and mother used magic to send my new owl and Kitten back to the manor.

We went inside with the others; Marcus still had a hold of my hand but no one seemed to notice. We went over to the reception/ reservation stand were a girl who looked about nineteen stood. She looked pretty stupid and she had way too much make-up on that looked even more orange with her fake bleached blond hair. My mother stood in front of all of us and said to the girl;

"We are here to meet our husbands for our lunch would you so please take us to that table."

The way my mother said it you knew she wasn't asking but telling but this stupid bint clearly didn't know that because the next thing she said was;

"Listen lady, how should I know where your husbands table is okay? So I suggest you either look for it yourself or you wait over there and get you own table in about two hours."

Draco, aunt Bella and I looked at the waitress with sympathy for being so thick but she didn't notice and went back to reading 'witches weekly'. My mother looked at her as if she could tear out all her fake bleached blond hair, but instead she slammed her fist down on the table and said;

"Who do you think you are talking too, do you know who I am?"

But before she could answer a voice I recognised said;

"What in the world is going on here; and why is Mrs. Malfoy still standing if Lucius knew about this he would be having a fit. Narcissa Dear, please have a seat I don't want you getting a sore back"

The person that had said these words was Mr. Antonio Zabini with his thick Italian accent.

The waitress turned round and looked at her boss with wide eyes and then back at us, Mr. Zabini then said to all of use;

"I am truly sorry about the wait, come I'll show you to the table so you can get your lunch."

We followed Mr. Zabini to a table were Mrs. Zabini, Blaise her son and her daughter Adrianna, my daddy, uncle Roddy, Mr. Flint and Mr. Parkinson sat. My daddy looked at Marcus and I and then our joint hands and gave Marcus a look to say you hurt my little girl and you will die.

I just glared at him while Marcus looked at him fearfully whilst my mother slapped my daddy over the head with her purse and told him to stop it, he just went in the huff and I smiled at her.

I sat next to Marcus, him on my right and my mother on my left; our menu's appeared in front of us and we all started to look at them. Once we had all chosen what we wanted to eat we all went into our own little conversations. My daddy and the rest of the men talked about business and my mother and the women of our little group talked about the baby.

I noticed that Mr. Zabini had joined us now after talking to that stupid ugly slag and was now one of the men speaking with my father. Adrianna and Pansy were talking about the latest fashion but I didn't really want to be part of that conversation I mean I'm not a tom-boy but fashion isn't my most favourite topic to talk about. Any way Marcus, Draco and Blaise were talking about quidditch which I would much rather talk about.

After about five minutes a waitress came over to take our orders and to be honest she didn't look like the smartest broom in the closet either but besides that she took the orders from Mr. Zabini without any rude comments or problems.

Soon after our lunches appeared in front of us and enjoyed our meals. About an hour later all the men left to go back to work and the rest of us were going to return home and sort our school stuff out so we didn't leave it to the last-minute. Marcus was going to return home with his mother so he gave me a kiss and hug goodbye and said he would see me soon and then he apparated home with his mother and Pansy did the same with Mrs. Parkinson. Aunty Bella, mother, Draco and I soon headed home as well after saying good-bye to the Zabini's.


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about not updating sooner but I****'****ll try my best to update more often. I was wondering if you all wanted me to go through every year or would you like me to write it briefly and get to the main focus of the story?**

**Miss e malfoy ****J**


	7. AN 2 (IMPORTANT!)

A.N: I know I promised another chapter over 6 months ago but I have finally decided how I am going to continue my story.

I will do both go through each year as well as doing so only briefly to get to the main point of the story (5th year)

Thank you guys for you patience and help! and I'm going to start the new chapter right away! :)

Miss E Malfoy x


End file.
